Unleashed
by JenCala28
Summary: "Well you turn me on all the time, to be honest. But watching you let loose like that...Fuck, Moony, it's so bloody hot."


It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just a stakeout. Watch the house and see if anyone went in or out and report on who did. They'd been briefed extensively just in case, but Moody had made it abundantly clear that every lead they had indicated it would more than likely be an uneventful night. That assurance had made Remus even more cautious than normal.

Sirius adjusted his legs, trying to find a more comfortable position in his crouch behind the bushes Remus and he were currently hidden behind. He leaned against the brick wall at his back and rolled his eyes at Remus who just glared at him in return.

"Relax, Moony, this should be a piece of cake," Sirius whispered. "We've been here two hours already and there's absolutely no sign of life."

Remus grasped his wand tighter. "That's exactly why I'm worried. Why the bloody hell would we have been tipped off to this place if something wasn't off about it?"

"Because we have to keep watch on every possible Death Eater safe house we have listed. Look at this place." Sirius indicated the dilapidated three story structure in front of them. "No self-respecting pureblood would be caught dead in there. "

"That's the very reason they would expect us not to suspect this place," Remus scoffed. "I know most of their hideouts have been posh, Padfoot, but I just have a sick feeling that something's going to happen."

Sirius ran an affectionate hand over his boyfriend's hair and cupped his cheek. "Fine, Moony. I'll take this a bit more seriously," Sirius assured.

Remus leaned into Sirius' hand and opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping somewhere in front of both immediately snapped to attention and had their wands gripped tightly in their respective hands seconds later.

Two cloaked figures were coming down the drive towards the front of the house, a struggling silhouette carried between them. As if the impending visitors had summoned them, the front door of the house opened and three men, all cloaked and wearing Death Eater masks, stepped outside, waiting expectantly for the others.

As the original two reached the other men, Sirius and Remus realised that what they carried between them was a young woman, gagged, and struggling even harder to get free as she saw the other men waiting. They could hear her muffled screaming and blind terror was written all over her face.

The men on the porch of the house chuckled as the tallest wizard at the back said, "Well, well, well, I see you brought us some entertainment."

One of the men holding her answered, "Stupid, filthy Muggle was just walking down the street when we saw her. Thought she'd be some fun while we waited for the Dark Lord's call tonight."

Sirius felt Remus' hand on his arm and looked towards him. "We have to help her," Sirius whispered. He knew the Disillusionment and Muffliato spells around them were strong enough so the Death Eaters wouldn't hear them, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Remus nodded. "Yes, but we have to be clever about this. There are five of them and only two of us. We have to immobilize them quickly. You remember our plan?"

Sirius nodded his head. This war was only getting worse and he and Remus were frequently partnered on missions because of how well they worked and dueled together; a byproduct of their friendship of ten years and relationship of three.

They saw the men still talking and making crude gestures at the horrified woman who now had tears streaming down her face.

"When they turn to go in," Remus spoke softly and Sirius nodded again.

Almost on cue the men turned to go in the house and Remus and Sirius stood as one and fired off curses. Remus aimed for the three on the landing of the house while Sirius shot his spell for the men holding the Muggle woman.

Two Death Eaters were immediately knocked out by their stunning spells. Sirius advanced on the man holding the now sobbing woman, a wand held threateningly ton her throat.

"One more step, Black, and the Muggle dies."

Sirius grinned. "What an unfair advantage you have there. You recognize my glorious mug and all I see is Death Eater scum cowardly hiding behind a mask."

He could see the rage in the Death Eater's eyes and before he could come up with a retort to his insult, Sirius fired a quick spell that hit the man squarely in his forehead, knocking him out cold.

Sirius rushed to where the woman remained standing, hurriedly assuring her that he meant her no harm. He cast an Incarcerous on the three felled Death Eaters and caught the woman as she fell in a dead faint. Sirius set her down on the ground carefully and reached for the emergency portkey to St. Mungo's in his pocket so he could get her to safety.

Shouts and taunts reached his ears and he turned to see Remus dueling with the two remaining Death Eaters.

"You're fighting on the losing side, werewolf!" One of them taunted as he shot another spell towards Remus. "The Dark Lord would love to have you on his side."

Remus laughed, easily deflecting the spell with a slight twitch of his wand. "You can tell your precious Dark Lord that I have no interest in being one of his mindless minions." Remus waved his wand rather lazily as he spoke, several spells fired in quick succession only the quick moves of the Death Eaters making him miss his target.

Sirius placed the portkey on the still unconscious woman, activating it and sending her to St. Mungo's rapidly following with a Patronus alerting Moody to what happened. He turned quickly towards Remus to offer assistance, but froze as he watched the scene before him.

Remus was battling the two Death Eaters in earnest now, his movements rapid, but graceful. Sirius felt bile rise in his throat and his heart stutter as the love of his life narrowly avoided a green jet of light that he knew was the killing curse. He made to rush to Remus' aid, but Remus' laughter rooted him to where he stood.

"Is that the best you can do?" Remus taunted, a wry grin gracing his face as he sent curse after curse at the Death Eaters with barely a flick of his wrist.

Sirius watched, completely mesmerized, as his two opponents fought viciously and frantically while his Moony seemed to be almost lazy in his movements, but rapidly both deflecting the spells cast at him and hurling hexes at the other two. Raw power seemed to surge through Remus as he dueled and Sirius could practically see the magic surging through his lover's skin as he advanced on his opponents.

When one of the Death Eaters was felled from a jet of purple light from Remus' wand, Sirius snapped out of his trance long enough to cast a binding spell to keep him down. His gaze was immediately drawn back to Remus as the remaining Death Eater roared in anger and relentlessly fired curses at his adversary.

The feral grin on Remus' face as he dueled, spell after spell leaving the wand tightly in his grasp, set Sirius' heart racing. He knew his Moony was an immensely powerful wizard, but he always had such a tight rein on himself for fear of what others would perceive as a side effect of his lycanthropy that he rarely saw him fully let loose his strength and power. Seeing him like this, his mastery and sheer magic fully unleashed was breathtaking.

With one flick of his wrist, Remus sent the Death Eater flying backwards against a nearby tree, the loud crack as he hit it making Sirius cringe. Another elegant twist of his wand conjured ropes that bound the unconscious man to the ground.

Remus immediately turned towards Sirius, assessing him for any damage before turning to ensure the other Death Eaters were taken care of. "Sirius, are you al-"

Remus' question was cut off as he found himself roughly embraced by his boyfriend, his mouth seeking Remus' in a desperate kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart both panting for breath. Remus pulled back slightly to gaze down into Sirius' eyes. "Are you hurt?"

Sirius shook his head, his hands unable to stop themselves from running all over Remus arms and torso. "You were spectacular," he managed to say before pulling Remus down for another hungry kiss.

Loud cracks of apparition sounded around them and they quickly pulled apart, wands at the ready to face the threat. They relaxed slightly when they recognized Alastor Moody and several other Order members who had arrived as backup.

Moody quickly approached them, assessing the fallen Death Eaters with his magical eye whirling. "You boys alright?" At their nods, Moody continued. "Meadows confirmed the Muggle made it to Mungo's unscathed so I'm sure they're tending to her and will have her obliviated shortly. Now, I want a full report on what - "

Sirius interrupted. "Tomorrow," he stated firmly. " We'll be happy to brief you fully tomorrow morning, but right now I'm taking Remus home."

Moody stared at Sirius, his good eye narrowing. "Fine. First thing tomorrow I want a full accounting," he relented.

Sirius didn't wait to hear any more, grabbing Remus by the waist and apparating them straight into the sitting room of their flat.

"What the hell was that, Padfoot?" Remus demanded before Sirius slammed him against the wall, all further questions cut off by Sirius' lips crashing against his.

"Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are, Moony?" Sirius panted against Remus' mouth, biting his lover's lower lip gently before soothing it with his tongue.

Remus' head was spinning at Sirius' question and the hands that were quickly divesting him of his jumper. Sirius pulled back slightly to pull the offending article of clothing over Remus' head and throwing it to the side. "W-what are you talking about?" He barely asked before Sirius began kissing his way down his jaw, sucking and biting at the skin of his neck until he found the spot below his ear that made Remus moan in pleasure.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Moony?" Sirius ground his erection against Remus' thigh. He continued biting and pressing kisses to his boyfriend's skin as he unbuckled Remus' belt and trousers, sliding both the trousers and pants down his legs while he continued to murmur against the taller man's skin. "You're always beautiful, but when you let go like you did tonight you're bloody gorgeous."

Remus could only moan in response as Sirius' hand wrapped around his hard cock, his mouth working its' way down Remus' chest before he slid down onto his knees and engulfed him in the sweet, hot cavern of his mouth. His head fell back against the wall as Sirius sucked his cock deeper into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He threaded his fingers into Sirius' silky, black hair, fighting the urge to savagely fuck his mouth.

Remus looked down and met Sirius' heated gaze and almost came undone at the mere sight of his lover on his knees before him, his cock engulfed in that sweet, wicked mouth. "Fuck!" He groaned, his eyes closing at the delicious feel of the suction his lover was providing.

Sirius released Remus' prick with a sinful pop and stood, pressing himself against his lover. "That's the idea, Moony."

Remus crashed his mouth to Sirius' in a hungry kiss, trying to step out of his remaining clothing at the same time as divesting Sirius' of his own. "Off. Now," he growled.

Sirius stepped back with a grin, pulling his t-shirt over his head and kicking his shoes off before pulling his trousers down and off.

"No pants?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"You know how I feel about too many clothes, Moony," Sirius retorted before grabbing an equally naked Remus' hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.

He pushed Remus onto the bed before crawling up his body, straddling Remus' hips. "Now, I believe you said something about fucking."

Remus' breath hitched as Sirius ground his hips against his, their straining erections sliding together. "Fuck, Pads."

Sirius leaned over to the nightstand and rifled through the drawer, pulling a small bottle of lube out and placing it in Remus' hand. He bent over and kissed his way up Remus' chest and scraped his teeth along his jaw before whispering hotly in his ear. "Exactly. Fuck Pads. Now."

Remus couldn't stop the tremor that ran through him at the huskiness of Sirius' voice and his demand. He quickly poured some of the lubricant on his fingers and reached behind Sirius to his entrance. He slid one finger in slowly and watched through hooded eyes as Sirius bucked into his hand.

"More." It was the only word Sirius was capable of uttering as he felt Remus breach him.

Remus obliged and a second finger joined the first, stretching and twisting, as Sirius moaned and pressed back against him. Remus scissored his fingers and reached higher, angling his fingers to nudge Sirius' prostate. Sirius bucked against him when he found the spot he searched for, unintelligible curses leaving his lover's mouth in a rush.

Sirius had a sense of loss as Remus pulled his fingers out of him and he watched as Remus slicked more lube on his leaking prick. "Now, Remus...please."

Remus nodded and watched as Sirius shifted and slowly impaled himself on Remus, his head thrown back at the delicious stretch of being filled so fully with his boyfriend's thick cock. Hips flush, neither man moved for a moment before Sirius bent over and pressed his mouth against Remus', the kiss becoming more heated as Remus bucked his hips and Sirius groaned into his mouth.

"Fuck, Moony, you're so bloody perfect," Sirius growled against his mouth, circling his hips and meeting Remus' every thrust.

Remus sat up suddenly, never breaking their kiss, one hand keeping a firm grip on Sirius' hip, the other tangled in Sirius' hair as he bucked up into the delectable heat encasing him. Sirius broke the kiss to bury his head into the crook of Remus' neck, biting and kissing as he whispered filthy things into his lover's skin.

Sirius pulled back to look into Remus' eyes, the amber barely a ring around the dilated pupils. "Harder," he ground out as he used his knees on either side of Remus' hips for leverage as he pushed back into him. "Let go like you did tonight, Moony." He saw the hesitation in Remus' eyes. "Just fuck me," Sirius commanded breathlessly.

He saw the careful control snap as Remus growled and flipped them over so Sirius was flat on his back and he plunged inside him again in one thrust, Sirius' vision going white at the edges at the pain and pleasure of it.

He wrapped his legs around Remus' back and tugged him down for a biting kiss, his world narrowed down to everywhere their skin touched and Remus' cock pistoning in and out of him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. The almost feral, punishing rhythm Remus set had Sirius teetering on the edge.

Remus reached between them and wrapped his hand around Sirius' prick, his thumb grazing the leaking slit to the tempo of his snapping hips and growled, "Come for me."

That was all it took to have Sirius arching off the bed, thick white, rivulets of come shooting across his abdomen, the force of his orgasm making him see stars behind his eyelids.

He had barely recovered when he felt Remus' movements stutter and his body go taut against his, Sirius' name like a prayer on his lips as he came inside him.

Sirius pulled Remus down to him after he slowly pulled out, a hiss escaping both their lips at the sudden loss. They lay entwined, their breathing slowing to normal, sharing gentle touches and caresses in their post-coital haze.

"So my dueling turns you on?" Remus asked with a soft laugh.

Sirius smiled into Remus' curls. "Well you turn me on all the time, to be honest. But watching you let loose like that...Fuck, Moony, it's so bloody hot."

Remus lifted his head to press another kiss to Sirius' lips. "I'll keep that in mind, Padfoot."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Just a little one-shot I had running through my head that I had to get out before I could get back to my other fics. I hope you enjoy! Special thanks to my lovely beta Gaeilgerua! Remember, reviews are delicious!


End file.
